


Picking Up a Pick Up Pick

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [48]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Picking Up a Pick Up Pick

Napoleon watched on thoughtfully as Illya strummed a guitar in the commissary. The instrument had been bought by one of the secretaries, as a gift for her young son, and she had asked Illya if he would tune it. Naturally, this had led to the Russian played a few tunes, and the ladies flocked around to listen. Solo had grown up learning the piano, but there seemed to be something more sensual about the guitar. 

Illya finished his impromptu recital, and joined his partner for lunch.

“Tovarisch?” Napoleon said. “How would you like to give me a few guitar lessons?”


End file.
